bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Tonight Is A Fairytale
|} Tonight Is A Fairytale - песня Big Time Rush, слитая в интернет 19 июня 2013 г. Песню исполняет только Кендалл Шмидт. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова One night one place One look at your face I didn't know what to say I was nervous a little yeah I'm dong my thing, you're doing the same Come over my way We can meet in the middle I aint worried about nobody else tonight Let's pretend there aint no one else around All that matters is that you're with me Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand We'll go to a place like a fairytale Let this magical night have a happy ending Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale fairytale Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale I can't believe Its happening The girl of my dreams Right here with me yeah We'll dream for nothing Not even the world Did you play a little something For me and my girl cause I aint worried about nobody else tonight Let's pretend there aint no one else around All that matters is that you're with me Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand We'll go to a place like a fairytale Let this magical night have a happy ending Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale fairytale Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale Like a fairytale Like a fairytale Take my hand We'll go to a place like a fairytale Let this magical night have a happy ending Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale Fairytale Love is in the air, feel it everywhere I'm the king of the night You're the queen by my side Like a fairytale Перевод Одна ночь, одно место, Один взгляд на тебя. Я не знал, что сказать. Я немного нервничал, да. Я занимаюсь своим делом и ты тоже, Приди ко мне, Мы можем встретиться в середине вечера. Меня сегодня ночью не волнует кто-либо ещё. Давай представим, что вокруг никого нет. Важно только то, что ты со мной. Возьми меня за руку, возьми меня за руку, возьми меня за руку. Мы пойдем в это место, словно в сказке. Пусть у этой волшебной ночи будет счастливый конец. Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке! В сказке! Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке! Я не могу поверить, Что это произошло. Девушка моей мечты Здесь, со мной, да. Мы будем мечтать просто так, Даже не ради этого мира. Ты сыграл что-то Для меня и моей девушки? Потому что Меня сегодня ночью не волнует кто-либо ещё. Давай представим, что вокруг никого нет. Важно только то, что ты со мной. Возьми меня за руку, возьми меня за руку, возьми меня за руку. Мы пойдем в это место, словно в сказке. Пусть у этой волшебной ночи будет счастливый конец. Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке! В сказке! Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке! Как в сказке! Как в сказке! Мы пойдем в это место, словно в сказке. Пусть у этой волшебной ночи будет счастливый конец. Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке! В сказке! Любовь витает в воздухе, это чувствуется везде. Я король этой ночи, А ты королева рядом со мной, Как в сказке!